Star Dragon World
"Star Dragon World" (スタードラゴン Sutādoragon Wārudo) is one of the new playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. The card frame has a futuristic theme that simulates neon lights. This world is themed mainly around Spacial Dragons called Neodragons and it is said to have an advanced civilization. It is the future era of Dragon World. Playstyle Star Dragon World features the "Crossnize" keyword, allowing 《Dragonarms》 monsters to send themselves into the soul of 《Neodragon》 monsters. 《Dragonarms》 have abilities that activate when they're in the soul of a 《Neodragon》such as granting it more keywords like Penetrate and Move or other abilities that enhance that 《Neodragon》. To take further advantage of Crossnize, 《Neodragons》tend to have Soulguard, and they may also have abilities to gain more soul from the deck, drop zone, or hand. The typical end result is a high caliber 《Neodragon》 with many abilities, high survivability, and a powerful offensive arsenal. Lore Dragon World, thousands, or even millions of years into the future. Among the countless "Futures" of Dragon World, it is the strongest, most historic and prosperous of them all. Not merely just a form of its future, it establishes itself as "Star Dragon World". Associated Characters *Tasuku Ryuenji *Suzaku Kenran *Sofia Sakharov Sets containing Star Dragon World cards Booster Sets *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (23 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (31 cards) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (23 cards) Perfect Packs *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star (18 cards) *D Trial Deck 2: Cross Dragoner (18 cards) Attributes *Dragonarms *Neodragon List of Star Dragon World cards Flags *Star Dragon World (card) Items *Cosmo Saber, Darkmatter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Photon Saber, Oro Light *Radiant Saber, Providence *Single Star, Neometeor *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Star Launcher, Soulcanon Spells *Alternate Star *Antimatter Cloud *Arms Reboot *Automatic Save *Barracal Barret *Brave Memory *Buddy Lights (card) *Buddy Recall *Bulge Attack *Core Recycle *Cosmic Evolution *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Cosmo Healing *Dragonarms Factory *Dragoners Beat *Earth Barrier *Energy of Universe *Fate Information *Mars Barrier *Mirage Vision *Planet Memory *Proto Barrier *Scram Crossnize *Shining Rain *Soularms *Space Building, Bulge *Space Elevator *Spectrum Body *Speculight Ring *Star Blast *Star Jack Boost *Star Jack Repair *Sudden Wormhole *Surprise Laser *Swingby Smash *Terraforming Impacts *Photon Edge Universe! *Radiant Punisher!! *Radiant Stream! *Speed of Light, Tri Elements *The Radiant Guardians! Monsters Size 0 *Brown Dwarf, Crewgar *Brun Deus, Akision *Dragonarms, Artiliger *Dragonarms, Edge Shooter *Dragonarms, Garbel Anchor *Dragonarms, Onebarrett *Dragonarms, Schrodinger *Sphere Cemetery, Star Remnant Size 1 *Azul, Tesslamagna *Child Star, Astrojet *Code "CHOCO", The Baby *Dragonarms, Cavalier *Dragonarms, Charger *Dragonarms, Divisigator * Dragonarms, Emergence *Dragonarms, Labyrinthus *Dragonarms, Nanobreak *Dragonarms, Radiant Alma *Dragonarms, Radiant Cannon *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Dragonarms, Reconnaissance *Dragonarms, Slowing *Dragonarms, Strength *Dragonarms, Talnada *Dragonarms, Transportal *Dragonarms, Vogel *Dragonarms, Winchisker *Dustring, Mini Spiral *Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare *Shooting Star, Balmeteor *Star Cruiser, Orbital * Star Dragon, Dual Riser *Star Dragoner, Blazer *Star Dragoner, Cross Vier *Star Dragoner, Current Ring *Star Dragoner, Luminous Blue *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" *The Crater, Basin *V Gradation, Quantum Ruler Size 2 *Clustar, Magma Ocean *Demonblaze, Maxwell *Dragonarms, Elgar Cannon *Fix Star, Athtress *Fourth Dimension, Mobius *Future Dragon, Drum the Neo *Giant Star, Leitning *INV Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Catastrophe Cord *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" * Line Legion, Safer Tear *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Red Shift, Spectrums *Mother Space, Oortcloud *Photon Crown, Geocorona *Railgun, E Magneliaz *Sixth Omni Storm Lord, Variable Cord *Star Defender, Envelope * Star Dragon, Mazerkruz *Star Dragon of Hope, "Jackknife Aster" *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragoner, Meteoroid *Star Dragoner, Protofuser *Star Dragoner, Straggler *Star Dragoner, T Alpha *Stardust, Globule *Star Guardian, Jackknife *The Genesic, Omega Big Bang *Ultra Violet, Black Specter *Vert Deus, Matrix Size 3 *All Deus, Sfellmion *Biggest Dragonarms, Photon Lancer *Biggest Dragonarms, Sonic Blast *Biggest Dragonarms, The Main Force *Cosmic Storm, Greisen ZK *Cosmo Strada, Galaxias *Dragonic Armored Ship, Marshal Fortress *Four Quasar, Steincross *Mega Particle, Aero Soul *Radiate Burst, Gamma Radius *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" *The Law, Gairaplus *The Over, EX Dimension Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" Category:Star Dragon World